


Oi, Shitty Glasses, are you in love with me?

by ohthethingsiddotoyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthethingsiddotoyou/pseuds/ohthethingsiddotoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a piece of sh*t. What a beautiful f***ing piece of hot a** sh*t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi, Shitty Glasses, are you in love with me?

He thrust, staring into those eyes. Those ever-knowing, ever-accepting shitty brown eyes of hers. He hated her a little bit for having those eyes.

She squeezed them shut as a moan rolled from her throat. “Ah, ah, oh yes,” she sighed.

He grunted, pulled her closer, possessively, and thrust harder.

“Oh, Levi, oh fuck, yes,” she moaned, louder. Her legs tightened around him as she lost her rhythm. She was close. So was he.

He buried his face in her neck, letting go his control, moving as his body needed him to.

“Oh, uh, ugh _god_ , Levi,” Hange whimpered, voice dropping into her usual breathless pre-orgasmic whisper. Her head fell back into the pillow. “Uh, uh, ooh, ah, Levi, ah, I love you…”

He stopped dead, pushing up onto his hands. “ _What_?" 

“Nothing. I said nothing. Don’t _stop_!” she whined, digging her fingers into the meat of his ass, pulling him tight into her.

He stared down. No. There was no goddamn way he could go back to mindlessly banging her after _that_. His body was thrumming with denied release and his mind was a mess of sparking neurons.

Love? _Love_? Him? Her? Was she fucking kidding?

He stared down at her sweaty, reddened face. Her eyes shifted away. Was she actually _blushing_?

Oh, shit.

“Don’t lie, idiot,” he demanded.

He knew his face was betraying his shock. But, for once, didn’t give a shit. His cock was inside her and she was fucking squeezing him in wet squelches and she’d told him she loved him and fuck the entire universe, he could make any face he wanted to make right now.

When she looked back, the bashfulness had gone. She was smiling and leaning up to bite at the skin of his collarbone. “Le _vi_ ,” she moaned, bringing one hand off of his ass, down between their bodies to quickly stroke herself. “Come _on_. Keep going, _please_ …”

Wait, was she messing with him again?

Wall-fucking-Rose, if she was messing with him _now of all fucking times_ , he’d fucking punch her. And then finish fucking her. So hard she’d have to walk slowly for a full goddamn day.

“Hange,” he started, before he felt her fingers shift. And then…

Oh… _fuck_.

His eyes flew from hers down to her hand. She’d slipped a finger up into herself alongside him, pulling her muscles impossibly tight, and was stroking along both his cock and her own g-spot. Shit. Holy motherfucking shit.

He felt his balls tighten at the sight and jerked his head back up to find the little asshole smirking wantonly up at him, biting her goddamned lip, and moaning. What a piece of shit. What a beautiful fucking piece of hot ass shit.

Oh, fucking fuck it. He’d corner her about it after.

**Author's Note:**

> This smut is brought to you by this sketch set: http://bit.ly/1PiqBzu drawn by the incredible drinkyourfuckingmilk on Tumblr.
> 
> Go give her some love.


End file.
